Let It Flow
by Miss-evil-lil-elf
Summary: I can never get summaries right. A*squared pairing with some reeva/jai too. The Muse fairies have taken over and would be very very pleased with a read and review. Rated for language and possible later content. Slight AU and hopfully not too OOC.
1. Chapter 1

YAY! Well, I've written stories for Harry Potter and Life with Derek, so I've decided I'd give a few of my favorite crime shows a go! This one is for Covert Affairs, and IF AND ONLY IF people like it and request that I keep it going, then I'll continue this story.

Disclaimer: OMG I WISH that it was even a POSSIBILITY to own AUGGIE let alone the whole SHOW! Unfortunately all my lamps are genie-less! However, if I were to own the show, you KNOW I would put more shirtless Auggie in there, like, it'd be a REQUIREMENT for him to be shirtless. Also, I'm an A-squared pairer. YAY

Summary: Unfortunately, the muse fairies are withholding information as two fairies take hold of my hand and a third blindfolds me. I have NO idea what's going to happen haha!

CA*************************************************************************CA

Sitting at his desk, blind tech-operative August "Auggie" Anderson was frustrated, tired, annoyed, and impatiently waiting for a phone call. He kept swiveling in his chair in circles, clicking his toungue and fiddling with his laser cane while the other tech-workers tried to focus on their jobs. Of these workers, Stu was having the most difficult time focusing. Auggie was Stu's mentor, but he was also one of Auggie's friends, therefore, the most likely in the room to survive telling Auggie that he was being distracting. Just because Auggie's blind does NOT mean he was unable to kick some serious ass.

"Auggie? Seriously, she'll call when she gets there!" Stu said, keeping out of the blind man's arm distance.

"I know this, Stu, now get back to work!" Auggie said, frustrated.

"We are TRYING to Aug-man, but you're kind of distracting everyone here, ya know. Maybe you should go get some coffee?"

"Shut up Stu, you know I have to be here when she calls," Auggie says, even more aggitatedly.

"You know better than I do that it takes longer than ten minutes to get where she's going, Boss. She won't be there for at LEAST another two hours."

"Are you trying to boss your boss around, Stu?"

"No, he's just suggesting you should take a walk to clear your head, you know, burn some of that energy out," Conrad, another member of the tech departments recruits joined in, apparently deciding that the boss wasn't going to take a swing. The man may be blind, but he was still scarily accurate when it came to throwing punches.

Auggie was quiet a moment, setting Conrad and Stu on edge just a little bit. The two men jumped back in suprise and slight fear when Auggie suddenly stood, "You know, you're right. I'll be back in ten. I best hear some progress has been made by the time I get back," and with that, Auggie left through the glass doors and down the hall. He was headed to the coffee room when he smelt a strong cologn. He turned around to avoid the offending scent, but the voice of the wearer called his name.

"Auggie! Didn't expect you to be away from your desk," Jai Wilcox said in a slightly cocky manner, "Aren't you usually glued there when your better half is on a mission?"

"Hey Wilcox. I was, but I was out for some coffee at the urging of the rest of the guys. Apparently I'm distracting them, or something," Auggie wasn't sure why he was admitting this to the arrogant pretty boy, but for some reason, he was too distracted to care.

"Well you do get antsy whenever Annie is on a mission."

"I do? And here I thought I was Mr. Congeniality," Auggie's snarky retort was aided with a sarcastic smirk.

"No, Auggie, I mean it. It's like you get super nervous when she's away from you. Really antsy and on edge," Jai seemed to ignore the bait.

"Well you try having someone depend on you in a crisis. You try having someone's life in your hands. Especially your best friends's life. Annie's not exactly known for keeping things simple. I thought you'd be well aware."

"Of course I am. You're not the only one who cares about her, Auggie. I just don't see why you are already stuck on hypertension mode. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's almost as if you two were already..." Jai trailed off.

"Almost as if we were already...what? Spit it out Wilcox."

"Nothing. Nevermind. I have a briefing with Joan. See ya around, Auggie," Jai quickly walked off, leaving Auggie thuroughly confused.

After getting his cup of coffee, Auggie checked his watch and listened to the robotic voice. He did the math in his head and figured Annie's plane wouldn't land for another hour and fourty five minutes anyhow, so he went down to Annie and Auggies special place to think. He couldn't count how many times one of them would find the other watching the water fountain. Sometimes it was to think, sometimes it was to mourn, and other times it was just to feel the calming effects after a hard day, but it quickly became "their spot" second only to their favorite table at Allen's Tavern.

Auggie wasn't sure what to think about when he got there, so for a moment he let his mind go blank. The sound of rushing water soothed his anxieties until he was almost at complete peace. Almost. He gave up a long time ago denying that the only way he could be completely at peace was when she was there. When Annie was there, laughing with him.

From the day she walked in the CIA building and introduced herself, she had his attention. He wasn't sure if it was the way she introduced herself and shook his hand, the way she was more amazed that a blind man worked for the CIA rather than suprised, the way she laughed at his joke about a blind man showing her the way around, or the way she first was curious about his headphones than his lack of site, but she had his full attention.

She asked him if her Jo Malone perfume was too much. She liked Mingus. She was optimistic. She got his sense of humor and knew how to bite back. She didn't act awkward around him. She was excited by everything he could tell her and every opportunity to do something active. She hated paperwork and deskwork as he did. She wasn't easy to manipulate. She was reserved on some things, but pretty open, otherwise.

Everything about her was agreeable to him, for some odd reason. He couldn't pinpoint it, but at some point, they become fast friends and inseperable. They made a great team as operative and handler. They could somehow almost just know what the other was thinking or was going to do. And admist all of this, Auggie knew that one way or another, she'd always find a way to put a creative spin on things.

He couldn't count the times they'd helped eachother out, in and outside work. He didn't know how to tell her no, and it seemed she knew no boundaries when it came to helping him, including going on an off-books side mission on her day off. He knew about her past, and she'd listened without judgement about his. There really was no walls between them, and for the life of him, Auggie could not understand how that had happened. Somewhere between her first day and now, August Anderson had somehow fallen in love with his best friend.

"Auggie Anderson, didn't expect to see you down here," He heard the voice and footsteps of Arthur Campbell. Auggie didn't turn around, there would be no point. Instead, he just replied in a respectful joke.

"Yeah, well there was a mutany and I got kicked out for being distracting," He half-heartedly laughed.

Arthur chuckled and sat down next to Auggie on the bench. "Yeah, I was like that once too. Apparently I was too fidgity and impatient whenever Joan would go on missions."

"And I do not see how that applys here. You were dating Joan and then you married her. It makes sense that you were fidgity and impatiet. Joan's you're wife. Annie's just my best friend."

"And? Don't think everyone else is blind too, Auggie, pardon the pun. I think the only one you're fooling is Annie herself. Everyone else can see how you feel about her. And I do mean everyone. Want some advice from someone who's been there? Take the chance. Joan and I started out as best friends too you know," and Auggie heard him stand up and walk away, leaving Auggie to digest the words' meaning.

*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~**~COVERT-AFFAIRS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

MEANWHILE

Jai Wilcox walked into Joan Campbell's office for a briefing, head held high and confident. Not everybody got to have a personal briefing on a confidential mission, and right now, Jai felt he was finally getting the recognition he deserved. What he didn't expect, was to see Reeva Cline talking with Joan.

"Sorry, I thought we had a meeting scheduled for now...guess I got the times mixed up," he tried to back out of the office.

"No, Jai, this is Reeva's briefing too. Come in and sit down," Joan's tone was not to be challenged, so Jai obliged and Joan handed him a file identical to one that Reeva was already holding.

"Now, as you both know, there is some trouble brewing down in Cuba. I'm sending you both in undercover to gather intel and do some landscaping. The mission should last no more than two weeks and you have until seven thirty tonight to prepare yourselves. That will be all." Joan dismissed them.

Walking out the door the pair opened their files and immediately their eyes widend with shock with the word they both zeroed in on at the same time.

"NEWLYWEDS?" The pair's jaw dropped and they could both swear they saw a small smile playing on Joan's lips as she shut the door on their shocked faces.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, yay for positive feedback! It makes me giggle, though I will definitely accept any criticism as long as it's constructive! Everyone wants to know how they're doing and would like to make their writing a little better. So, it was decided by the upload-goblins that they would hold the chappie hostage until five reviews, each time, so if you want another chapter, they require five more reviews.

A shout out to my reviewers thus far (and remember, till I get five, I can't post this)

Pearofeuphoria: thanks!

Jade2099: In retrospect, I never did think that Auggie was that subtle about his antsy-ness. He's always fidgeting and such. You have to remember that he spends EVERY DAY with these people so it would appear SUPER obvious and annoying at his stress-relieving tactics. I chose Arthur to talk to him because of the episode where he almost leaves Annie for the 7th floor. Arthur could tell why Auggie was reluctant, and since I can picture in my mind that Arthur would have been in a similar situation with Joan... Well it seemed naturally obvious to me to make it Arthur. The other choice was Joan, but she had the meeting with Wilcox (and Reeva!) remember? ;) Thank you so much for reading mine, especially since you're story is still underway (and fantastic, I might add, so if anyone is reading this, read her story too! It's called Moments of Truth)

Little Miss Isabelle: Yeah, I'd seen so many of Annie/Auggie newlywed covers that it just...Oh, I don't know, seemed pointless for me to write. Jai and Reeva seemed like they'd balance themselves out quite nicely, and I can have some fun with that pairing. Keep reading and reviewing please!

BaltimoreJax: yeah, It is about time someone does! I can't wait till November, so I hope that this **may** tie you over until then. I like Jai too, but I like him better with Reeva. I can't help it, I'm a diehard A2 pairing. haha I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

A2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*Covert~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~Affairs~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*A2

Annie Walker has always enjoyed traveling, seeing beautiful countries, eating exotic foods. She was always known as a gifted adventurer. One fact not known by many people: She hated airplanes. Especially flying coach.

About two rows behind her, Annie could hear a baby crying while an exhausted mother tried to comfort her infant. Three rows ahead of her, a mother of three unsuccessfully attempted to get her children to sit down and watch their movie, while her husband sat idly in his seat, headphones on eyes glued to his laptop. There was a couple arguing across the isle about someone's overbearing mother as well. Annie the linguist learned a few new words in her vocabulary that she was positive she wouldn't be allowed to use in front of her neices, Katia and Chloe. And next to her was a balding man with a loud tie and socks with sandles (of which seperately might have been excusable, even forgivable, but wearing a suit, loud tie, socks with sandles and a toupee' that was falling off?) snoring loudly in her ear. Not for the first time this flight she wondered if Auggie was mad at her because he had given her such a seat. Then she remembered it was Stu that had to reserve her flight because Auggie was talking to her about a new phone, having lost her prior phone while being shot at during a simple brush pass. She had to remember not to lose this phone or distract Auggie from his job, because she was certain that Auggie would not have put her in this seat.

To distract herself from her horrible surroundings, Annie put her headphones on and began to listen to her and Auggies favorite Jazz musician: Mingus. Of course, then she got to thinking about Auggie. When they first met, Annie was curious about many things all at once. Auggie was blind, that much was obvious, but with the air of confidence he carried about himself, it was easy to forget that it was a disability. He had a great sense of humor, but she could tell that not everyone could get it. When he commented on her perfume, of course she thought it was overbearing to him, but he had insisted it wasn't, comparing to a woman she would later know as Bea that Auggie complained laid it on like a blanket, smothering him some days.

Auggie was one of a kind, and Annie had decided this within a first half hour of meeting him. He never seemed to need any real help, but when it was given, he was always gracious, and he always offered help. He was always there with advice, he was a shoulder to cry on when she needed it, he was even an entertaining distraction when she needed it most. The bonus? He always just seemed to know what she needed and when, often before she knew she needed it. At Allen's Tavern, they'd tell eachother stories and help the other escape the clutches of a grabby man or a clingy woman. He was easily her best friend.

But there was something more. He had an odd way of mesmerizing her, and she'd voiced that thought on more than one occasion. The way he would just seem to look not past you, not at you, not even through you, but inside of you would catch her breath. He somehow knew whenever someone was there to speak to him, and where they were standing. She often teased him of his "spidy sense" but in all honesty, she was completely in awe of him. Somewhere between that first joke of a blind man leading her around the CIA and when he'd responded customarily with "You don't seem like the type who needs it, but good luck" this morning when she'd left for the airport, Annie had somehow fallen for her best friend. No, scratch that, it was somewhere between her first day and when he'd stayed all night at the hospital waiting for her that she'd known. She had known she loved him when she felt completely safe for the first time since she got the phone call from the hospital, wrapped in his arms, protectively. She didn't know when she had fallen, because it didn't just hit her instantanously, but gradually over the time she had been with the CIA. Trouble was: she couldn't tell him

Auggie had told her on that first day that dating within the CIA was actually encourged, so that wasn't what was stopping her. It wasn't even about her ex, Ben Mercer, whom which she decided she wasn't going to waste her life away for. It was that old cliche' not wanting to ruin an amazing friendship. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing Auggie in any sense. She hated when he was mad at her for anything, and it was never awkward between them before, but she knew that it would be if she said anything about how she felt. The rational side always chided her, reminding her that she was being rediculous. It was Auggie and he would never stop being her friend, that there was the chance and take it. However the scared part of Annie didn't think she could take it if Auggie didn't feel the same way, took pity on her, or laughed at her for it.

She was still chiding herself for all of that when she finally fell asleep to the sound of Mingus and the thought of Auggie's voice in her ear when she landed.

*~*~*~*~COVERT AFFAIRS~*~*~*~~**~~*A2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~COVERT AFFAIRS~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MEANWHILE:

Jai and Reeva were in the bullpen, already bickering on how they were going to procede with their mission and getting quite a crowd watching them.

"I am NOT calling you that!" Reeva exclaimed.

"Well it's better than your 'cutie-fish'! I refuse to be called a fish!"

"Well I refuse to call you my 'sexy prince'! It just goes to show you that you have no taste in pet names!"

"Oh, so you don't like 'hot mama?' because that's completely golden!"

"Oh right, what next, am I supposed to call you 'sugar plum' or 'sexy buns'?"

"See? Now you're talking! Those would work!" Jai said with a small smile.

"Oh thank GOODNESS this isn't for real or I would SO divorce you!"

"Right back at you Sweetheart!"

Up from her floor, Joan was watching the whole fiasco with a smile on her face that broadened with each new pet name. It was very comical to watch the two argue. When she saw Auggie walking toward them, she covered her mouth to suppress the giggle in anticipation. The blind tech op never passed up an opportunity to burn Jai Wilcox.

"Wow, guys, did Joan set you up as an old married couple? Because, you've got even me convinced!"

"SHUT UP AUGGIE!" the duo said together.

"Wow, sorry hot mama!" Auggie laughed.

"Auggie, will you please just go away!" Jai said exasperately.

"Sure thing sexy buns!" The blind tech op laughed as he walked on, letting his green laser cane lead the way.

'Yes,' Joan thought to herself, 'this was going to be an interesting op. I just feel sorry for Stu'

AN: Yeah, alright, I know, it's kind of crazy but I thought it was comical at the end. And since Jai and Auggie are always trying to one up eachother, I thought I'd throw him in there at the end so he could get his jab. I had fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not, under any circumstances, own Covert Affairs or it's characters though I'd be absolutely estatic if I found a magical genie in a lamp who could grant my wish for Auggie...or perhaps Santa could bring him to me? Wait, my birthdays coming up put a bow on his head or...

"SHUT UP WE GET THE POINT GYPSY!"

Oh fine. Until next time, boys and girls!

-Gypsy


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated to Covert Affairs, to much much MUCH dismay!

AN: Well, Figured I'd get started writing this next chapter. I'm taking my time because from the point of this word on the page, I haven't gotten 5 reviews "( it's saddening, really. Come on people, even if you don't like it, leave a review telling me WHY and HOW I could possibly fix it and do better in the future. If I suck as a writer, at least tell me! Well, I suppose I should just give up on the 5 reviews for each chapter.

Shout outs go out to the people who DID review:

Pearlofeuphoria: Yeah, I know watching Jai and Reeva act as a couple might seem as a trainwreck, but just wait and see. I think it'll be quite comical. I know Annie is coming home to Auggie, YOU know Annie's coming home to Auggie, but AUGGIE doesn't quite get that fact yet.

Jade2099: I figured you'd like that scene between Jai and Reeva. Just don't forget that there WILL be funny moments between Annie and Auggie.

High Guardian: Thanks!

AN2: This chapter goes out to a previous reviewer, BaltimoreJaxs because they requested more of Jai's involvement. For the A*squared pairer's, next chapter will be for Annie and Auggie, I promise!

(Because everyone that has reviewed the last updated chapter loved Jai and Reeva's part)

"Joan, PLEASE rethink this whole 'newlywed' thing! Its completely rediculous! Reeva Cline and I are the farthest thing from a 'happy couple' and you know it. When Annie gets back, perhaps it could be Annie and I? Or leave me completely out of it. Hell, put Auggie in with Reeva or Annie. Annie and Auggie already act like a happily married couple. Stick me with two months paperwork. ANYTHING but this, Joan!" Jai whined.

"Will you stop your groveling? Pathetic begging does not suit you, Jai. I chose you and Miss Cline for a reason and you will go through with your mission as planned. Now leave my office and don't forget to pick up the wedding rings from Stu. He should have them for you by now." Joan said firmly. She had foreseen this coming and refused to budge an inch. To further indicate that their conversation was over, she put on her reading glasses and started to once again look over her files, having been distracted by Jai minutes before.

Grumbling, Jai took his cue to leave, sulking his way to his handler's desk. When he reached the glass walls, however, he didn't see Stu at his desk. Only Auggie was in the room.

"Jai Wilcox, I presume. Did your knees get dirty for nothing?"

"Shut up, Anderson. I don't know what you mean."

"Oh sure you do. What? Reeva not good enough for you? I know for a fact that she's visually appealing. Annie called her 'Alpha Barbie' once," Auggie grinned at the space around Jai. Jai knew he should just let the man's jokes blow over, but with that cheeky grin on his face, Jai just wanted to play Blind Man's Bluff with a baseball bat.

"Well, I bet it'll be an interesting op for you, now won't it?"

"Stu's our handler, Anderson. How did you end up read in?" Jai said, curiously.

"Didn't. You two are just obvious. I mean, could you two put on any bigger of a show down there? I'm sure the entire DPD has nearly firm suspicions by now, "Auggie sensed Jai get even angrier, so he chose a different tactic, "seriously, Jai, Reeva's alright. Annie's worked with her before and she's a pretty quick study. You know better than I that she must be pretty attractive. Or is it something else? Were you hoping a certain blonde operative that goes by the name of Annie Walker would be paired with you on this mission?" Auggie knew he had hit it right on the head.

"Auggie, I'm asking you this as a friend, just stop,"  
>"Well, I might, but I still don't recall the moment we became 'friends' Wilcox. How many times has Annie shot you down? How many MORE times will she have to refuse you? Take it from me, <em>friend<em>, she's not interested. Take a hint already. Haven't you realized that she avoids you as it is?"

"And you're all too happy to help her avoid me, Anderson. You take up all her time. I'm just waiting for a wedding announcement."  
>"Wedding announcement?" Auggie was completely confused.<p>

"Uh, yeah. Always hanging out up here, or down there at her desk. You two always go to Allen's for a few beers then head to either her place or yours and watch movies. You two are like siamese twins!"

"Stalker much? It's _conjoined _twins. And who said we'd give YOU a wedding invite?" Was all Auggie had to say.

"Let me quote, 'could you two put on any bigger of a show?'" Jai said, dripping with sarcasm.

Just then Stu came in holding a small box and a coffee, saw the duo, paused and began to turn around and walk out again. He didn't want to be in the middle of this mess.

'After all,' Stu decided, 'I'm just a techie'

"Oh no you don't. Get back in here Stu!" Jai said, grabbing the poor techie's shirt collar. Stu didn't answer him, just handed him the box and practically ran for his desk, putting his headphones on and waiting for the chaos in the office to subside. When he heard Jai leave and Auggie answer his now ringing phone with a "Heya Annie!" he took a relaxing breath. Not five minutes later, another argument was going down in the DPD bullpen, screetching voices belonging to Jai and Reeva. Stu was only certain with one thing: he'd be rivaling Auggie for the toughest op to handle this time.

AN3: I know it's a short chappie, but for only three reviewers for chappie 2...next chapter should be longer, and as stated before, an A*2 pair focus.


End file.
